Army of the Republic of Vietnam
The Army of the Republic of Vietnam, commonly abbreviated to ARVN, was the main land force of South Vietnam, which existed from 1955 until the fall of Saigon in 1975. The ARVN was completely supplied by the United States in weaponry and vehicles. After the reformation from the Vietnam National Army, the ARVN focused on defending South Vietnam from Viet Cong guerrilla forces. Once the full-thrown Vietnam War started, the ARVN saw less and less action in the war, mostly being replaced by American forces on the battlefield. Usually, the ARVN came after the initiation of American operations and supported American troops. ARVN forces also stayed within occupied cities and areas to defend against counter-attacks. In the final stages of the war, with the retreat of American forces from Vietnam, the ARVN was the bulk of the remaining anti-communist aligned forces and eventually failed to hold back overwhelming NVA forces which led to the fall of Saigon. After that, ARVN soldiers were reformed into the Vietnam People's Army, while officers were exiled to the United States. Units within the Army of the Republic of Vietnam * - The 1st Division of the ARVN was based in Huế, the old imperial city and one of two major cities in the region, which was also the corps headquarters. Often considered one of the best units within the South Vietnamese Army excluding Special Forces. Fighting the NVA in Hue - 1968, Quang Tri - 68 and the Fall of Saigon * - the ARVN Rangers, were the light infantry of the Army of the Republic of Vietnam. Trained and assisted by American Special Forces and Ranger advisers, the Vietnamese Rangers infiltrated beyond enemy lines in daring search and destroy missions. Rangers were often regarded as among the most effective units in the war, the most well-led ARVN unit and formed part of the highly-mobile response units operating in key areas. They appear in Reclaiming Hue * - The Republic of Vietnam Marine Division (RVNMD) was part of the armed forces of South Vietnam. It was established by Ngo Dinh Diem in 1954 when he was Prime Minister of the State of Vietnam, which became the Republic of Vietnam in 1955. The Marine Division trace their origins to French-trained Commandos Marine divisions and during the Vietnam War, they were trained and supplied by the USMC. They appear in Quang Tri - 72. * - The 514th Fighter operated A-1 Skyraiders during the Vietnam War. They appear in Operation Flaming Dart Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, the Army of the Republic of Vietnam fights alongside the US Army, USMC and MACV against the North Vietnamese Army in historical battles of the Vietnam War. Engagements against the NVA Player Kits ARVN uses exclusively American made equipment. When compared to the US faction kits, their loadouts are near identical to the US Army. However, ARVN is issued CAR-15s and C4 instead of the Mossberg 500 and Claymore respectfully. Assault Loadout 1 *M16 *M1911 *Combat Knife *(3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Loadout 2 *CAR-15 *M1911 *Combat knife *(3x) Mk.II Hand Grenades *Binoculars Engineer Loadout 1 *M14 rifle *M1911 *C4 *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Loadout 2 *M14 rifle *M1911 *Anti-tank mine *Wrench *Blowtorch *Combat knife Heavy Assault Loadout 1 *M60 *M1911 *M79 *Knife Loadout 2 *M14 *M1911 *L.A.W. *Combat Knife Scout Loadout 1 *M21 *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Loadout 2 *M16 with scope *M1911 *Combat knife *Smoke Grenade *Binoculars Vehicles ARVN uses American made vehicles, identical to other factions. Land * M48 Patton (Heavy Tank) * M551 Sheridan (Light Tank) * M113 (APC) * M110 Howitzer (Artillery) * M.U.T.T. (Scout Car) Sea * PBR * Tango Air * UH-1 Iroquois (Both Variants). * AH-1G HueyCobra * ACH-47 * F-4 Phantom * A-7 Corsair II * AC-47 Gunship Gallery BFV ARVN MARKSMAN.png|thumb|ARVN scout at Hue - 1968 BFV ARVN SOLDIERS.png|thumb|ARVN soldiers during Hue - 1968 BFV ARVN TANK GUNNER.png|thumb|An ARVN tank gunner fires at enemy targets at Hue - 1968 BFV ARVN TROOPS QUANG TRI 1968.png|thumb|South Vietnamese troops fire at incoming NVA troops at Quang Tri - 1968 Category:Factions of Battlefield Vietnam Category:South Vietnam Military Unit Category:Military Unit